The Fight Of Fire
by Japanese-Fanatic
Summary: DISCONTINUED After finding this girl unconscious near the gates of his school, Ulrich Stern helps her to become a student at Kadic Academy. Later he finds out she's the Fire Dragon, one of the four protectors of earth. But can Ulrich save Yumi from
1. Chapter 1: Sparing and Running

**Hi everyone! I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to start this. Incase you don't know this story is the "redone" Code: Ninja. It is obviously going to be a bit different but should have the same sort of plot. **

**The reason that I decided to redo Code: Ninja was mainly because I didn't like how I started it out. I thought I rushed their relationship when I made them totally hate each other then suddenly out of no where they were in love. I've written out most of this story in a notebook so I pretty much already know what I'm doing with it. Also this way I should be able to update more quickly than Code: Ninja. Hopefully at least! Anyway thank you to anyone who read Code: Ninja and I hope you enjoy **_**The Fight of Fire**_

**The Fight of Fire**

**Chapter One: Sparing and Running**

"Down!" Sensei Jim's voice rang through the training arena. I stood up off my defeated opponent.

"Nice try" I said putting out my hand.

Theo shook it replying, "Thanks."

"Once again the winner is Ulrich!" Sensei yelled.

He walked over to me pat me on the back saying "Great job kid. Who do you want to face next?"

"Has Dunbar moved up yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, just this morning he moved up from junior to senior belt. You want to face him?" Sensei questioned.

Sensei Jim was a big man. And I don't mean big as in muscular. He almost always wore a red sweat suit and had a bandage on his cheek from shaving. He had some brown hair on his head and was medium height for a man his age.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Dunbar!" He roared. For a moment, the crowd was silent.

William Dunbar stood from his normal seat in the third row.

The crowd went wild.

Not for Dunbar of course but for the same reason Sensei Jim was confused when I told him that I wanted to face William.

We hated each other.

Since the day he arrived at the academy I hated his guts. I'm not really sure why, we just didn't get along.

The whole school knew this would be the fight of the year. But me, I knew I would take him down in under a minute.

As Dunbar walked down from the bleachers, a sinister grin arose on my face.

I was ready to kick his butt good and hard.

"Alright boys" Sensei began when Dunbar finally reached the mat. "I want a nice, clean, no loud mouthed fight." He eyed me first then Dunbar silently warning us.

Sensei stepped back. "Bow!"

Curving my right hand into a fist and wrapping my left around it I bent over bowing. Dunbar did the same.

"Fighting Stances!" Sensei shouted.

I took my stance placing my two fists out in front of my chest pulling my left leg from behind my right and bending my knees.

'Oh yeah' I thought as Dunbar took his stance. 'This is going to be fun.'

XxXxXxXxXxX

'Hurry' the voice assured me along. I ran through the trees, hopping over branches and sliding threw puddles.

Finally, I reached the school. Looking up, the sun was out and the sky was blue. I closed my eyes waiting. 'Go!' the voice reassured. I nodded. 'You're ready.'

Opening my eyes, I looked around the familiar dark room. A few things hanging on the wall, a small dresser and a mat on the floor were all that was left.

I stood from my meditation mat and walked over to the small brown dresser.

I opened up the top drawer and grabbed all the clothes remaining then stuffed them in a black duffel bag.

I took the blankets and pillow from the mat and stuffed them along with deodorant, a toothbrush, some tampons, and a brush into the bag.

Walking back over to the dresser I opened the bottom drawer removing a book, three pictures, a pencil, small journal, and a little cash throwing them also in the duffel.

Looking around the room again, I made sure the memory was implanted in my head, then picking up the duffel, headed to the window.

Opening it slowly, making sure it didn't squeak, I dropped the bag.

When I heard, it hit the ground with a soft thump I looked back once again at the room. Then closing the window as slowly as I'd opened it I jumped down to the mud stained floor below.

Landing next to the duffel I grabbed it and headed off to my new and hopefully better life.

XxXxXxXxX

Left right, down, jump. That was all I had to do to avoid getting hit by Dunbar. He didn't change his attack throughout the battle.

After about three blocks I could tell he was about to pass out so I decided I'd help a little.

"Is that all you (HUGE breath) got?" he asked. I smiled; Once again too easy.

"No, why did you want me to fight to my highest extent?" I joked.

Before he could muster up the energy to answer, I swiped my feet under his, immediately sending his legs out from under him and sending him flying onto his backside.

I heard a small grunt as he tried to pick himself up off of the mat.

"ONE!" Sensei shouted. Williams arms were flying trying pull give him enough momentum to pull his body up.

"TWO!" Still struggling, God it was pathetic.

"THREE! DOWN!" Sensei called.

I walked over to Sensei his hand already waiting for me to hit.

"Nice job champ" he said proudly. "Go shower off."

I smiled as I walked over towards the boy's locker room knowing all to well that almost every pair of eyes in the gymnasium were on me. I couldn't complain.

Before I pushed the door open, I heard Sensei tell everyone to clap for Dunbar for a nice try. I rolled my eyes laughing. Sensei knew that it just embarrassed the loser more but still did it every time.

I looked around the locker room. When I spotted my gym bag, I grabbed it and headed over to the showers with a big grin still plastered on my face.

XxXxXxX

'This isn't good' I thought as I jumped down from the tree I was hiding in. I knew she'd come after me. I should have left earlier!

I looked down at the map I help in my hand.

Okay so about four miles on foot and I'd be safe.

Stuffing the piece of paper, I'd drawn into my back pocket I started north again.

For a girl who's spent about half her life locked up in her room I was pretty fast. I had long legs like my mother, it was expected of me.

The school was about three and a half miles away now. As long as I kept running in the right direction and kept away from the dogs I'd been fine... right?

That's what I'd keep telling myself, I decided.

Besides the dogs were getting old and never were that smart to begin with. I could get past them and _her_ easy.

About three and a quarter mile now, I can do this, I can do this.

Suddenly I heard barking.

Shit, not good.

"I know you're out here. Why run, you know I'll catch you" called a voice.

Double shit.

It had to be about two miles now. The barking was getting louder.

No! I will not get caught again!

Faster, faster, faster!

One and a half miles. Keep going!

One and a quarter mile.

Just a little farther.

One mile.

More barking ran through the forest. They were catching up.

"You stupid girl! When I catch you we're going to have so many scars we'll have to change your name to something that means ugly!" she threatened.

Half a mile away now; I could see the end of the forest and the metal fence that would keep me safe.

"I see you!" she called.

Shit!

A quarter mile.

Suddenly I felt my back start burning in pain. I collapsed on the ground with a thud my face smashing into the dirt.

It felt like I was on fire!

I looked up from the dirt floor. The fence was about six meters in front of me. I used the small energy I had to pull myself up.

I limped, dragging my duffel on the ground soaking it in mud, over to the fence.

"Stop!" came from behind me. I froze.

"If you take one more step I swear I'll burn you to a crisp even if it ends the full existence of the protectors!" she shouted.

I lifted my left arm grasping my duffel in the right.

She took her stance ready to fire.

But before one puff of smoke could come my way, my hand was on the gate.

I suddenly felt like I had not one scratch on my body.

The feeling was amazing, like the fence had some kind of healing power.

I turned my head to look what was happening behind me.

_She _was standing there slowly fading like and ending scene in a movie. I smiled; then

everything went black.

XxXxXx

'I love running' I thought happily.

Every time I won a match or something really great happened to me I'd run. But since we couldn't, and I mean literally couldn't, leave the school grounds there wasn't all that much space to run in.

Normally I'd run three or four times around the border of the school. The huge metal fence was my marker.

The fence even though it looked like a regular old rusted fence was electrified to toast anyone or anything that touched it. Pretty much, it was there to keep unwanted visitor out and the students in.

As always when I came to the big oak tree, I stopped to take a brake. I sat down at the base of the tree closed my eyes and just relaxed taking in the remaining few minutes of sunlight.

"Mmph." My eyes sprung open at the sound and I quickly got to my feet.

Looking around for the source of the sound, I heard another moan come from my right.

I started walking towards the spot when another groan let out.

The only objects there were some bushes and a black duffel. Wait, a black duffel?

I pushed some of the bushes aside and there laying on the ground was a girl.

She looked about my age with short black hair and all black clothing. She must have been a student here at the school trying to escape.

That would explain the duffel anyway. The electrical charge must have caused her to pass out.

I looked down at the watch on my wrist. Nine forty-five PM.

The infirmary would be closed by now and the nurse gone home.

Slinging the duffel over my shoulder and I lifted the girl into my arms. There was a tear in the back of her shirt as big as my fist. And here back had a huge burn where the whole was. Like she had walked through a fire!

What had this girl been doing? There was no way the fence would have caused something like this.

I picked up her wrist and felt for a pulse. It was normal.

XxXxXxX

Looking around I started to think. It was about ten o'clock by now and curfew was ten-thirty. Odd was back in the room by now and there was no way he could keep his mouth shut.

What about a girl? Girls were pretty good at keeping secrets, right?

Naomi! She could hide here for a few days.

I looked over at the girl's dormitory building. Shifting the girl in my arms, I started at a steady jog towards the dorms.

"Hhhmp" came a mumble from the sleeping girl.

Please don't wake up, oh God please don't wake up yet!

She grunted moving her head so it rested on my chest.

Thank you!

With my foot, I pushed open the building door and quickly made my way up the stairs.

Naomi's room number was one fifty-four, right? Or was that Emilie's room?

Again, the girl shifted.

I started down the hall making sure to keep out of the light.

It had to be what, like ten twenty by now? Probably. Which meant that Naomi was bound to be in her room. I hope.

When I reached room one fifty-four I looked left then right making sure the halls were clear the tapped lightly on the door with my foot.

I heard someone grumble inside the room then the click of the lock as the door swung open a very mad Naomi standing in the frame.

"What?" she asked tiredly obviously not noticing the unconscious girl in my arms.

I gently moved the girl in my arms and Naomi looked down at her then back up at me.

She sighed then slowly opened the door wide enough for me to come in.

Naomi was about 5' 3'' with light brown hair and green eyes.

As she shut the door, I set the girl sown on the unoccupied bed.

XxXxXxX

"Ulrich, what did you do to this girl?" she asked walking over to the examine her.

"I didn't do anything" I exclaimed throwing the duffel onto the end of the bed.

"Then what happened to her?" Naomi said throwing the duffel back at me.

"I don't know I just found her like this at the south side of campus" I replied letting the duffel fall onto the carpeted floor. "Check out her back."

Naomi turned the girl over and gasped when she saw the burn.

"The fence couldn't do that could it?" she asked getting some water and a cloth to clean the wound.

"That's what I thought but what else could it be from?"

Naomi dipped the cloth into the warm water then carefully applied it to the burn.

The girl winced, her arm moving but remained asleep.

"Ulrich you'd better get back to your room before Sensei Jim does his nightly check" Naomi suggested. "I'll keep her here tonight and tell you how she's doing tomorrow at breakfast."

I agreed thanking her then left hurrying back to my room.

**Okay so that's chapter one! I hope it wasn't to short. I originally planned it longer but then as I typed I thought that this was the perfect place to stop. Please review and tell me what I did wrong what I did right and what to fix for next chapter. You can correct my grammar spelling anything just please don't flame! Anyway, I hope everyone liked it and in your review tell me if it's a step up from Code: Ninja and or you like it better so far. I've got this story planned differently that Code: Ninja but pretty much the same story line but don't be surprised if anyone sees any parts that are exactly the same as before! Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**

**JapaneseFanatic **


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much to all my reviewers, you guys really know how to make a person feel special about their first chapter!**

**This chapter goes out to bRoK3n h3aRt for being my first reviewer and letting me know that the dividers for some reason didn't show up when I posted the first chapter!**

**Now on with the story!**

**The Fight of Fire**

**Chapter Two: Greetings**

Everything hurt when I awoke the next morning. All I could really remember was the stinging pain in my back and _her _face.

As my eyes fluttered open, I looked around.

I was in a room with cream colored walls, a wooden, desk and dresser.

The bed I was currently laying in was soft with purple sheets and comforters. The bed across the room was the same.

I must have been inside the school.

Looking over at the small table next to the bed, I saw a piece of paper.

I moved my arm slowly out from under the warm blanket and grasped the note bringing it to my face.

_Dear girl,_ it read:

_(Sorry I don't know your name) My name is Naomi N'Guyen. Sadly, I'm not the one who rescued you, that was Ulrich you'll meet him later, I'm the one who's hiding you and nursing you back to health. I have left clothes on the desk incase, which I recommend, you change. There's also a key for the room incase, which I also recommend, you want to shower. The girls' showers are this floor room 348. Just unlock the door with the key and tada! Also, if you get hungry there are some snacks in the closet in the box on the floor under the blue one. Classes end at three but I won't be back till about three thirty. I advise you not to talk to anyone and also not to be seen by any teachers or staff. Get some rest and try cleaning some of you cut, especially your back :). There's ointment and ba__ndages on my bed. I hope you feel better!_

_Your sort of roommate,_

_ Naomi _

_Ps. Should have said this in the beginning but your duffel was soaked in mud. I took your clothes, pillow case and blanket are being washed, but everything else is in there. Extra clothes are in the dresser at the end of your bed._

"Great" I thought aloud.

I moved my head slightly to look at the dresser.

Sighing I took my view away and looked at the clock.

12:16. I had a few hours till this girl got back.

Moving the blankets off me, I tried standing.

'Ow!' my mind screamed.

Slowly walking over to the desk, I grabbed the clothes and key.

This floor room 348.

I limped over to the door opening it quietly then slipping out I headed down the hall for the showers.

123456789123456789

Were these showers not heated?!

As the icy water ran over me, I tried to conceal my squeals.

Running soap over some of my minor cuts, I felt a family burring sensation on my wrist.

'She must be close' I thought. 'Probably right outside the school.'

Finishing up in the shower I quickly changed into the clothing Naomi had left.

When I looked in the mirror, I was not pleased.

I was wearing a pair of white capri pants and a light blue tank top that showed off my midriff. At least if wasn't pink.

Wrapping my towel around my soaking wet hair and grabbing my shower supplies I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

Looking both ways down the hall, I walked in the direction of the room.

Suddenly I heard a bell ring. "That can't be good" I whispered.

I picked up my pace thinking it was most likely the lunch hour bell.

I wasn't completely sure of the rules at this school but I knew that at some boarding schools a lot of kids would sneak back to there dorm rooms during lunch hour.

This would mean that in a few minutes, hungry kids would be running down the hall.

"I can't believe you don't trust me" a girl's voice rang out.

'NO!' My eyes soared every direction looking for anything to hide in, behind, or under, what ever but I had to hide.

"I trust you completely, it's your boyfriend that's got the big mouth" a boy's voice answered. "Hey" another boy exclaimed.

There wasn't a single place to go and there was no way I could do anything "amazing" with so many injuries.

'So what are we getting from your room?" the girl asked.

They were around the corner now.

"I have to grab something so your boyfriend doesn't accidentally try and kill me again" the first boy replied.

They were seconds away.

Suddenly I got an idea.

Looking up I saw a ventilation shaft entrance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Stop" I threw my arm in front of Naomi and Odd to stop them.

I looked behind us, then in front. Finally, I looked up.

A vent?

Must be freshmen.

By now, Odd and Naomi were starring curiously at the open vent above us.

"If I'm not back in twenty minutes find a teacher" I warned

Odd nodded.

Jumping up I grabbed the shaft entrance and pulled myself up into the vents.

What's the smell?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eww! This Naomi girl was going to kill me.

These vents were disgusting and I was wearing white capris.

I've crawled far enough by now.

EW! A dead bug! Wait that was a live bug, 'Scream! I hate bugs!'

If it wouldn't have probably gotten me killed, I would have fried the thing.

I was going to need another shower after this.

"Clunk!" What was that?

My head shot back. Someone was following me threw the vents.

Quickly making my way around the bugs I flew through the vents going everyway possible hopefully losing my follower.

I looked around for an exit.

There had to be one around here somewhere.

Sliding to the left, I felt over the floor of the vents for an opening.

Bingo!

I pulled the vent open.

Looking down I saw a blue mat and an open door. It looked like a gymnasium.

Sliding my feet around from behind me I let them fall threw the hole then hoisted myself out of those horrible vents.

When I hit the ground, I looked around again.

Yeah it looked like your typical gymnasium. Mats, bleachers, a few punching bags for the more aggressive kids and locker rooms.

"Bump!" My eyes shot up. That stupid person was still following me.

I stumbled over to the door that looked like an exit.

Opening it quickly I suddenly saw nearly a hundred kids standing in a courtyard

I shoved the door shut frantically.

Well that kills that plan.

"Dump!" Shit, they're coming.

My eyes ran from one spot to another

The bleachers!

I sprinted up the stairs and into the large bleachers.

This had better work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Clunk." "Ow!" I shouted.

God could these vents be any smaller!

I rubbed my head. "Focus" my mind yelled.

Taking a deep breath I continued threw the vents.

It had to be a girl. Every guy I new had broad enough shoulders by this age and couldn't fit threw here without army crawling. Also, I could smell jasmine perfume. I hoped it was a girl.

Following the smell, I found out that this kid girl or boy could move fast.

They had managed to get far in a small amount of time.

Finally, I had reached an exit.

The lights in the gymnasium told me she or he must have been in there. The motion sensor wouldn't turn them on otherwise.

Pulling myself slowly threw the small opening I fell into the gym.

The second I landed on the gym floor me new she was still in the room. Yes she, I was sure now that it was a girl.

The sent of jasmine hung in the room.

I looked around expecting her to have at least tried to hide.

I checked behind every punching bag and every mat.

She must be in the bleachers.

'But you don't have enough time to go through every row of bleachers' my mind reminded, 'Lunch hour end in fifteen minutes.'

Suddenly an idea struck my mind.

With a smile on my face, I made my way to the exit.

After opening it slowly then slamming it shut, I rushed behind a nearby mat waiting for the girl to revile herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I listened intently as I heard footsteps wander threw the large gymnasium.

After a few minutes, I heard the door creek open the slam shut.

Wasting no time, I stood up from my hiding place in the bleachers and practically ran down the blue steps.

My remaining problem now was getting back into the vents.

It was at least eleven feet higher than me.

Looking around again I saw some sturdy looking mats that I could pile on top of each other to make a high enough step stool.

Walking quickly over to the heap of discarded mats, I picked up three from the top that didn't look too heavy to start with.

Pulling them down I dragged them across the hardwood floor over to my escape hole.

Setting them up I ran back over to the pile.

Selecting two more mats, I grabbed them off the top.

"Thump." My head moved as fast as lighting over to the source of the sound.

Seven mats were stacked up be the door.

Slowly and quietly, I slithered over to the mats.

Pushing the mats out of the way, I saw… a mop toppled over.

"Well it's better than someone-" suddenly I was grabbed from behind a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to them.

One of the hands unwrapped from my waist and latched on to my mouth concealing my squeals that seemed to be stuck in the back of my throat.

My capture picked me up slightly making it easier for him to move me.

"Mmm, jasmine" he whispered in my ear his voice husk.

My eyes grew large at this comment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**Yeah 19**** review and only two chapters up so far! Thank you to everyone who's reviewing and I'm really happy you guys are enjoying it.**

**Since so many people seem to be confused I'm going to explain what's going on with the dividers. For some reason in chapter one the dividers I had made didn't show up and chapter two when I put the "123456789" thing it was just a change in time, hence the numbers. It was still the same POV however incase anyone didn't notice. When I did the "OoOoO" thing that was changing the POV (point of view for those who don't know) I'll probably continue with the OoOoO thing because when ever I try to make little stars or anything else that you would use the shift key to make my Microsoft Word changes it into a line that doesn't show up when I post the chapter on fan fiction. I hope that clears some stuff up and now chapter three! **

**Wow this is a long beginning note!**

**Disclaimer: (Almost for got about these) I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**The Fight of Fire**

**Chapter Three: Introductions**

"Don't even try to run" I threatened.

I had caught the girl who'd been crawling threw the vents.

Currently I had an arm securely around her waist and the other covering her mouth.

I had lifted her slightly off the floor for my own protection incase she planned to try and run.

Right now all she was really doing was squirming hoping I loosen my grasp.

"You know squirming's not going to get you out of here. I can flip a two hundred pound man which probably means I can hold you" I said arrogantly.

She still continued struggling.

"Ow" I shouted suddenly feeling a stinging pain on my hand. She'd bitten me!

I pulled my hand off hoping the pain would subside.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"You bit me!" I yelled back trying to keep my hold on her with one hand as she flung her legs wildly.

"What do you want from me?" she hollered.

"Quiet" I hushed her, "Before someone comes looking in here." I covered her mouth again hoping she wouldn't bite me.

She relaxed for a moment taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes.

After a moment she re-opened them much calmer now.

"Put me down" she demanded her voice muffled by my hand.

"First I want to know why your climbing threw the school vents" I grasped her waist tighter.

"Trying not to be seen" she mumbled.

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Everyone" she answered.

Closing her eyes again just for a second she asked politely "Do you know where Naomi N'Guyen's room is?"

"Yeah. Why?" I wondered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm her cousin" I lied. "I'm staying here with her for a week." His breathe was cold on my neck as he thought.

Then I felt a soft hand reach under the back of my shirt.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed twisting my hips in a matter to make him free me.

Suddenly I felt a searing pain on my back.

"OW!" I screeched. "What did you do?"

He pulled his hand out of my shirt. "You're the girl from the fence aren't you?' he asked seeming as calm as ever.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the girl who was trying to run away and got knocked out by the electric fence."

'The fence' I thought 'Does he mean the fence that freed me from _her_?

"The fence surrounding the school? Yeah that's me" I answered.

Okay so I wasn't trying to get out I was really trying to get in but he really doesn't need to know that.

When my feet hit the floor my thoughts were interrupted. He had let go of me.

"You look different" he said sounding shy now.

"Ulrich?" I asked remembering the name from the note Naomi had left for me.

He nodded. "Why were you in the vents?"

"A, I was taking, um, a shower and the bell rang while I was walking back to Naomi's room and then there were a couple students in the hall and Naomi told me not to be seen so I had to hide and I saw a vent and you know I'm not suppose to let anyone see me and I had to hide so I-" shoot I was blabbering. "You know, hid."

He chuckled.

"We'd better get you back to Naomi's room. The bell you heard was the lunch hour bell, most of the student's will be in the cafeteria by now so we can walk back. That is unless you prefer the vents?"

I laughed. He was cute.

Chocolate brown hair that matched his eyes about six foot one, three and a half inches taller than me. Handsome smile and from what I could tell from the olive green shirt he was wearing he was pretty buff.

Then again he was attending a martial arts school.

All the things a high school junior girl is looking for in looks.

To bad I'd only be at this school for a month or two.

"I'm actually wondering now how you fit into those vents" I joked.

"Are you calling me fat?" he exclaimed.

"Of course not" I said my voice sounding fake.

He laughed.

'What the hell! You just met this guy! Stop flirting!' My mind screamed.

"Listen we'd better get you back quick because of Naomi finds out your gone she's gonna flip. And that's not safe for me" he said.

He started for the door me following obediently.

Ulrich opened the door allowing me to exit first.

This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The walk back to Naomi's dorm room was less comfortable than the gym.

There was an uncomfortable silence between her and me, both hoping not to be found.

If any of the teachers found out I was helping an intruder I'd be kicked out for sure.

Yes I knew that she wasn't a student.

During my free period I'd had one of my brainier classmates hack into the student profiles and found nothing on this mysterious girl.

Obviously she'd some how snuck over or under the fence. My best guess under.

She possible had dug a hole under the fence and while crawling threw her back scraped against the fence burning into her shirt and leaving the mark that was now there.

How she became unconscious I had no clue.

"How do you get into this school?" she asked suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean" I questioned.

"It's a secret school right?"

I nodded.

"So how do you like get selected to attend here?" she re-fraised.

"Oh" I understood, "When you enter a martial arts class the teacher makes a list of naturals and then evaluates them further. Every martial arts school in the world is run by this school. It's like the headquarters. The best kids in the class after getting awarded their black belt get offered to attend a better class which would be this school."

"But what if their parents can't afford to send them here? Like room and board?" she asked.

"The only fee the school asks for is a fifty dollar clothing fee. For gym uniform and sparing outfit as well as your weapon" I informed. "The school makes profit off of the martial arts classes around the world. They have to pay the school fifty percent of their profit since they attended Kadic. Why all these question?"

"It's just… this is going to sound a bit weird probably but do you think the school would accept me as a student if I you know showed them what I could do?"

"Well maybe" I thought. "Have you taken a class?"

"A, no but I sort of trained myself and I'm a natural" she told me.

"You know what" I realized changing the subject, "I still don't know your name."

"Yumi" she said quickly. "Yumi Ishiyama."

"Stern, Ulrich Stern" I said in a James Bond style.

She giggled.

"Well this is Naomi's room. Do you have a key?" I asked.

"Yeah, right here" she said taking a small silver key from her pocket that was number 154.

Using the key she unlocked the door and walked in.

I stepped in as well closing the door behind me.

She was laying in the extra bed her head in the pillow facing me.

"So do you think if I talked to one of the teachers or something I could get in?' she asked turning the conversation back to its old topic.

She moved the pillow now sitting up on the bed with the pillow on her lap.

"Maybe" I answered, "But they'd make you spar against one of the best students since you've never had real experienced" I explained.

Normally that was my job.

I'd get paid about twenty bucks to spar against a new kid. If I won I got an extra five.

"Would that happen to be you?" she smiled.

"Normally, unless you told them you knew me. Then they'd probably set you up with Odd or Theo" I explained. "Maybe even William."

I moved a book off the end of the bed and setting it down on the floor I sat down.

"Now since you've asked me so many questions I've got one for you. How did you get over the fence?"

"The fence?"

I smirked.

"Um well… I just, a. I don't know really. One minute I was outside the fence and my whole body was burning then everything went black. The next thing I knew I was in this bed" she shifted her weight hugging the pillow to her chest.

For a moment I pondered her answer.

If she didn't climb in herself then someone else must have brought her in.

Or she was lying.

I looked over at her again.

She was looking straight at me and our eyes locked.

I hadn't noticed her eyes before.

They were a midnight brown almost black. And her skin was flawless.

Suddenly I could feel my eyebrow start twitching. Something I did when I was embarrassed.

Pulling my eyes from Yumi's perfect face I looked down at my new etnies.

Outside of class students could where whatever we wanted and most of us took advantage of that rule.

I lifted my head when I heard the bed creek.

Yumi set the pillow down and stood from the comfortable sheets Naomi had set.

She walked over to the closet and opened it.

Pulling out a few pairs of clothes out she closed the closet.

"Could you turn around" she asked, "I'm just going to change cause these clothes got all dirty from climbing threw the vents."

"Yeah, sure" I stood from the bed and turned toward the door.

I heard some rustling and something hit the floor.

Then I heard a zipper and something else fell to the carpet.

I waited for the other zipper.

"Zip"

"Okay I'm good" she informed.

I turned back around and instead of the old white caprees and blue tee-shirt Yumi was wearing a pair of black caprees with red lining and a red and black halter top.

She smiled.

"This is much more my style" she said folding the old clothes and setting them on the desk chair.

"So, what's this Naomi girl like?" she asked sitting back down on the bed.

"Well, she's got brown hair and green eyes about five four and is really dangerous with numb chucks."

She giggled. "So she's pretty then?"

"I guess, but a little too cheery for my type" I told her.

"Really, I took you for a jock. And aren't jocks suppose to like the "cheer" leaders?" she joked. **(A/N Nothing against jocks or cheerleaders cause I happen to be both)**

"Ask Odd" I answered. "He's the kind of guy who runs after the cheerleaders, well that is if this school had any."

"Odd?" she questioned.

"Odd Della-Robbia. He's another kid who attends here. And he's Naomi's boyfriend for the time being" I explained.

"I get it. He switches from girl to girl doesn't he?" she was smart.

"Yeah, he claims he's looking for his sole mate but I think he's trying to set a record of how many girls he can date and dump in one year" I laughed.

"And Naomi's okay with that?" Now she looked confused.

"Naomi's the same way. I think she's just trying to set the record for the longest relation-" I stopped. I was making my two best friends seem like heartless jerks. I had to explain this in a different way.

"But they're really great friends. I'm not sure the real reason they're dating or if they even like each other like that.

"Maybe it's so they can stop one another from being hurt by everyone else" she estimated.

'Wow' I thought. 'She might be right. I would have never guessed something like that.'

"BING!" The bell, great.

"I gotta go" I stood up from the bed. "That's the end of lunch hour. Naomi should be back in a few hours but make sure your in this room by two fifty because some kids skip three o'clock training to hang in their dorms and we can't have afford to have anyone see you just yet."

I opened the door and stepped out.

Before closing it I said, "There should be a diary under the butterfly pillow and it can keep you entertained for hours in case you get bored" then shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko!

**The Fight of Fire**

**Chapter Four: Dream Escape**

_I opened my eyes._

_Everything around me was dead._

_The trees, the people… the earth. Everything._

"_What happened here?" I asked myself._

"_You" Came a familiar voice from behind me._

"_What do you want?" I didn't move._

"_Nothing, I'm just showing you the future Yumi darling" she spoke with an evil voice, one I had know all my life and still never gotten used too._

"_I won't let this happen" I told her._

"_Oh but sweetie you don't have a choice in the matter. You will destroy the earth when your powers are full."_

"_And what if I master them before that? You can't do anything to me if I master my powers" I reminded her._

"_But who's going to teach you Yumi. Not you pathetic mother, she's dead" She sounded like she was pitying me but I knew the real reason._

"_I can teach myself" I proposed._

"_That's impossible and you know it."_

"_That's why I'm at this school isn't it, to master my powers?" _

"_Yumi if you were trying even a little bit to master your powers I wouldn't be able to get into your head now would I? But I can, can't I? I am here to remind you that evil will win. That you are helpless, and that I rule you. Really, no one but your mother can help you out of this, well except for an Earth Dragon, but they disappeared long ago, isn't that right" She was grinning I could fell it._

"_You killed them. You killed them all in you former life because you didn't have anyone to help you, because you were ruled by me."_

"_You don't control me" I said steadily trying not to sound weak._

"_No, not yet, but a few more mounths and you will give in letting me take over you body and your powers, because I live within you. Have fun at this school, it won't last long. Goodbye, Yumi darling" she said fading away into the darkness._

I opened my eyes breathing heavily as I slowley took in my souroundings.

I was still in Naomi's room.

Nothing was burned and no one was dead.

As I steadied my breathing I realized that I must have fallen asleep while reading Naomi's diary.

Looking over at the clock I drew in a breath when I realized it was three twelve.

How could I sleep that long?

Moving the blanket I had placed over myself before onto the end of the bed I stood up and picking up the diary I walked over to the closet.

Shoving it back into its hiding place I closed the closet.

Standing up I looked around the room for the room key.

I really had to go to the bathroom.

Finding it on the desk next I picked it up and slipped it into my left pocket.

I walked over to the door locking it and stepped into the hall.

Closing the door quietly and making sure it was locked I looked left and started walking towards the bathroom.

If Ulrich found out that I was out after my "curfew" he might report me.

I had to do this fast.

Running down the hall now I pulled the key out of my pocket and opened the bathroom door.

After my business was done I washed my hands and looked in the mirror.

My black hair had grown longer since the last time I'd used a mirror and my face seemed much more mature.

This was the new me. The new Yumi Ishiyama. The new Fire Dragon.

Fire Dragon. I hated those two words!

Because of that I was going to be hunted down like an animal and kept in a prison until it was time for my metamorphosis. Then they'd strip me of my powers and kill me.

What a future to look forward to.

Ripping my face away from the mirror I opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

Slowly I started to make my way back to the dorm still thinking about what was to become of me someday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Historical battles my last class of the day and also the one I was the worst in.

I wonder how Yumi was doing.

I really hope she didn't leave Naomi's room.

Lots of kids ditched last class to head to the wreck room since this was the only period when every teacher had a class.

"Ulrich who was on Frances thrown when the first revolution broke out and how did he try to stop the rebels?" Sensei Myers asked.

"A, Charles the tenth?" I guessed.

I had no idea.

"No Ulrich, Charles the tenth was king after the first revolution. He was the brother of the king who ruled during the French revolution. Louis the sixteenth was the correct answer. I'd like to speak to you after class" With that Sensei turned away from me continued with her lesson.

Crap!

I couldn't stay after class. I had to make sure Yumi was still in Naomi's room!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'So far so good' I thought only about a minute away from Naomi's dorm.

"Woah" I mumbled.

Suddenly it was like 100 degree's in here.

I could feel my head spinning as I leaned up against the wall for support.

What was happening?

"Are you okay" I heard a male voice say.

I couldn't recognize the voice but I hoped to God that it was Ulrich.

"Here let me help you" the voice said.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and shoulder.

Using one hand I pushed away from the wall most of my weight transferring over to the person trying to help me.

Thinking as quickly as I could with such a headache I pulled the silver key out of my pocket and pushed it in front of the persons face.

He took it from me and most likely reading the number on the key slowly helped my in what I was hoping the direction of Naomi's room.

Then everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the bell rang ending last period I gathered my supplies and walked up to the front of the room waiting for Sensei Myers to speak.

"Ulrich I don't know what to tell you," She started, "You're doing very badly in my class. I'm going to talk to a few of the other students and ask one of them to help tutor you but that's all I can really do. The students at this school are supposed to be able to know more than how to fight. And even though I'm sure you would disagree Historical Battles are very important to know top become a good combat specialist. Dismissed."

I bowed thanking her and taking my supplies left the room quickly.

**Yeah I know this chapter is pretty short but I have a good reason for that including next chapter. And everyone who read Code: Ninja will remember the dream at the beginning. This time however the woman in this story is not her relative. You'll see soon enough who that woman is. But not the next chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter! **

**I'm also going to have a contest to see who can guess who the mystery boy is. It's not very hard but who ever gets it right first will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Review!**

**JapaneseFanatic**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting In or Not

**OMG I am soooooo sorry for not updating but I went to Cedar Point two weeks ago and couldn't bring my laptop because there was no power in the camp grounds. Also I'm leaving for the Outer Bank tomorrow so I'm going to have to ask everyone to be patient. August is always my worst month for writing! Again I am soooooo sorry!**

**Wow I was a little amazed that only one person who guessed the mystery boy was right. So this chapter is dedicated to AelitaAngel for guessing right!**

**The Fight of Fire**

**Chapter Five: Getting In or Not?**

"Ow" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. "What happened?"

"I'd like to know the same thing."

I sat up quickly looking over to the source of the voice.

'A little too quickly though' I thought as I let out a cry when my whole body suddenly screamed with pain.

"Well that was stupid" the voice laughed.

I heard the boy stand up and walk over to the bed.

I felt a cold tingling sensation when I realized that he had pressed a wet cloth to my forehead.

I opened my eyes again.

Looking up I noticed that the boy had black hair that went a little past his ears and amazing black eyes.

"I'm William" he introduced pulling the cloth away from my forehead.

"Yumi" I answered back not even thinking about Ulrich's warning.

"Hey doesn't that mean beautiful in Japanese?" William asked smiling cutely. **(EW. I hate writing this stuff)**

"I think so" really I wasn't all too sure about my names meaning. It's not like anyone had ever explained it to me before.

"So what did happen to you?" he asked pulling the cloth away.

"I guess I just passed out" I lied.

"Well people don't just pass out so something must be wrong. Maybe I should take you to the infirmary-"

"No" I cut him off, "I'm fine, really I just, it must have been a little too hot or something." Wow that was a pathetic excuse.

"Okay that was a pathetic excuse" he repeated.

What could this guy read minds or something?

So why don't I just help you up and we can start-"

"No" I interrupted again; "Really I just can't go to the infirmary okay" now he looked confused.

"Well do you have a roommate that I could contact or something that could look after you for a while?" he questioned sitting down at the end of my bed.

"Yeah" I answer quickly, "Naomi N'Guyen. She shares this room with me."

"Huh. That's weird. Are you new or something because I'm a friend of Naomi's and I've never seen you two together once" he told me.

Damn.

"A yeah, I'm actually her cousin from Japan and I just arrived two days ago. I haven't even started class yet which is probably why you haven't met me yet" God I hope he believes that.

"Oh, well that makes more sense."

Thanks you!

"So are you in the same grade as Naomi?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"And what kind of fighting techniques do you like the most? What's your favorite weapon?"

"A. I um… haven't really picked one out yet."

What was with all the questions suddenly?

"But you really should go" I informed sitting up slower this time than the last. "If Naomi gets back she'll be wondering why I have a boy in our room during school hours."

"Yeah you're probably right" he stood up from the bed, "So I'll see you around?"

"Sure" What ever it took him to leave.

He opened the door.

"By the way what's your last name?" he asked.

"Ishiyama."

Now please leave.

"Dunbar."

I smiled willing him out the door.

The second I heard the bold shut I rushed over to the exit locking it as fast as I could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Great! Just Great!

It was three forty five by the time I got back to Naomi's room.

Sensei Meyers had only talked for about five minutes but then Sensei Jim stopped me in the hall and asked why I wasn't headed to the gymnasium for three o'clock training.

Unfortunately for me I didn't have an excuse and was forced to go.

Now at three forty eight I was finally back at Naomi's room knocking on the door for Yumi to let me in.

"It's Ulrich" I said hoping she knew that unless I said that not to let anyone in the dorm room.

"Coming" she answered.

I heard the click of the lock and the door flew open.

Stepping inside I looked around.

Someone else had been in the room.

"Was someone else here?" I asked closing the door.

"N-no" she stuttered, "Why do you ask?"

"Something's off balance."

"What?"

"The room, there's a different kind of energy in here other than your mine and Naomi's."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it" she smiled sitting on the desk chair.

"But no, no one else was here" she was lying.

"Okay well I've got some good news" I started changing the subject.

I'd find out who was in the room later.

"Naomi is going to the Administrations building to see if she can get you into the school."

Her face lit up as I continued.

"Most likely as I told you before they're going to ask you to fight against one of the students, this is why I'm not going with her. We're going to set it up so that you end up fighting me."

"Oh my God! Thanks you so much Ulrich!" she exclaimed.

She jumped off the bed and before I knew it wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me.

"A, no problem" I smiled my hand weaving around her back to hug her.

"Hey" she mumbled against my chest, "Do you know a guy named William Dunbar?"

I pulled away from her.

"He was in here?!"

"Well I didn't invite him in if that's what you're thinking!" she shouted.

"He broke in?! I'm gonna kill-"

"No he didn't brake in. I sort of passed out in the hallway and I guess he found me and brought me back here."

"But he still knows you're here. Did he ask who you where? What did you tell him?" I pressed.

"He asked my name and who I was. I told him I was Naomi's cousin new to the school and that my name was Yumi Ishiyama" she answered quietly.

"Fantastic, that's just fantastic. William is the worst person in the world to tell something like that to" I started to pace up and down the room, "He'll be looking for you and ask around about you and since no one knows who you are he'll become suspicions. This is just fantastic."

"Then it's a good thing your getting me into the school" the hair on the back of my neck perked up when I heard how she said it.

It was kinda sexy.

"So" she said catching my off guard when she completely changed the tone of her voice, "When am I gonna do this try out thing-y?"

"Whenever Sensei Jim has time to see you I guess. Naomi's setting the whole thing up so she'll be able to tell you" I explained.

I heard a click suddenly and the door opened.

In stepped Naomi practically strapped onto Odds arm giggling.

"Oh hey Ulrich" Odd greeted looking then switched his vision over to Yumi.

"So this is the famous Yumi Ishiyama? I've heard a lot about you kid. The girl who got over the fence alive? nice to meet you!" He pulled Naomi off of his arm and walked over to the bed.

Sticking out his hand Yumi accepted it smiling.

"So I talked to Sensei Jim a few minutes ago" Naomi interrupted, "And he decided that Ulrich will in fact be facing Yumi tomorrow at four o'clock in the gym."

"Any audience?" I asked.

"None. He said to keep it quiet."

"Good."

"Have you guys seen what she can do yet?" Odd asked his arm around Naomi again.

"Crap I hadn't thought about that" I thought aloud.

"Well the gyms still open for an hour so why don't we go there?" Naomi offered.

"Yeah that'll work" I grunted back feeling pretty stupid.

"Let's go then" Yumi spoke cheerfully standing up from the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we reached the gym Ulrich opened the door and being the gentleman he was trying to be let Naomi and myself in first.

Odd flicked the lights on and I looked around.

Just the same as I remembered.

All the blue mats were lined up against the wall probably so the janitor could clean the floors or something.

"So Yumi can face Naomi for now and I'll stand on the sidelines with Odd to observe" Ulrich informed.

"Okay" Naomi and I agreed.

Walking to the center of the gym I took my stance.

Naomi did the same.

"Ready?" Ulrich asked.

I nodded.

"Spar!" Odd shouted.

For a second neither of us moved.

Then before I could realize Naomi jumped.

Pulling me to the ground I quickly rolled over using her wait against her and jumped back to my feet.

She sat up quickly swinging her foot around trying to knock me down.

I backhand spring-ed out of the way landing perfectly at the edge of the blue mat.

She wasn't gonna get me that easily.

"So defensive are we?" she asked her voice echoing off the gym walls.

"Yep" I answered deflecting a kick that was headed right for my shin.

"What about you?" I flung my fist out having it connect with her side.

"Offensive" she muttered taking in a breath of air.

Then I saw and opening.

She wasn't guarding her stomach.

Using a little more strength than probably needed I pushed my right foot into her gut and she went flying back.

"Ouch" I heard Odd whisper from the sidelines.

Naomi lifted her arm calling the end of the match.

I rushed over helping her up.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't need to hit you so hard!"

"No, no I'm fine. I've been hit harder" she chocked out.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"Pretty good" I heard Ulrich say as he and Odd came over to us.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"But can you go up against Ulrich?" Odd joked helping Naomi over to the bleachers.

"I think I can take him" I said confidently.

"Let's go then" he said a smug smile showing up on his face.

"Bring it."

"Ready?" Odd yelled from the bleachers.

I took my stance.

"SPAR!"

**Yes this is a cliffhanger! And I've decided that I'm not going update until I get 12 reviews for this chapter. Even thought I'll be on vacation I'll still have my laptop so hopefully I'll be able to post while I'm there. Thanks for reading and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Testing Her Skills

**OMG I know this took forever to get up but I have so much homework this year!! I've got like two projects a week plus homework and tons of tests! It's so hard to get anytime to write! I'm gonna try to get stuff up faster in the future but I can't promise how fast. Again sorry this took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and Code Lyoko characters!!!**

**The Fight of Fire**

**Chapter Six: Testing Her Skills**

I kept my eyes on him as I took a few deep breaths.

He was way better than Naomi.

Every time I went low, high, left, right Ulrich knew where I was going. God, I must be showing too much emotion.

He could read my eyes like he could read a book.

Crap.

At the moment he was letting me have a break. It wasn't official but he wasn't advancing as I crouched down to breath.

Now I had to strategize.

He seemed to know all my moves. They must have been taught here. So now what?

Bing, my brilliant idea has arrived.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Odd was on the bleacher Naomi next to him and Ulrich huddled over breathing about seven feet away. Now if only I could go a little deeper.

"Whooo" Ulrich took a breath.

I opened my eyes.

Pulling myself up, I readied my fists.

Ulrich did the same.

Then he attacked.

Blocking my face and stomach I round house kicked, my foot heading for Ulrich's abdomen.

Unluckily for me he saw that coming.

Grabbing my ankle Ulrich flipped me so that I was facing the wall that had been behind me just a second before.

Pushing me up against the wall he pulled my arms around to my back and locked them.

He let one of his hands drop free from his grip on my wrists and slowly it made it was to my cheek.

Since at this moment my nose was up against the wall my cheeks were covered with my hair.

Ulrich pushed it aside and tucking his hand under my chin turned my face away from the wall.

"Much prettier" he whispered

I felt the pressure on my wrists let up a little.

Lifting my left leg I wrapped it around his and twisted.

His hands immediately left my arms and he went flying about four feet backwards.

Turning around I punched forward my knuckles connecting with his right cheek.

That was gonna leave a red mark.

"Oooh" he mumbled rubbing his cheek.

I blinked for a second then out of no where there was an aching pain in my side.

He'd distracted me and attacked.

My hand immediately went to my ribcage.

As I checked for any broken bones his arm soared toward my head.

I blocked grasping his fist inside my hand and twisting his arm until it was painfully behind his back.

"Ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Not just yet" he answered slyly.

Grabbing my other hand with his free one he threw his weight forward and I went soaring over top of him onto the mats.

The moment I landed he rolled landing on top of me his hands holding mine to the ground his knees pushing into my thighs keeping my legs from moving.

Now what do I do?

XxXxXxXxXxX

All I had to do was hold her here for three second and I won.

"ONE!" Odd yelled.

She started struggling.

"TWO!"

Yumi's body went limp in defeat.

"THREE" Odd shouted. "Ulrich wins!"

I let my hold on Yumi loosen and pushed off the floor.

"Nice try Yumi" I said extending my arm to help her up.

"Your not so bad yourself" she smiled grabbing my hand and I pulled her off the floor.

"Well I think she put up a pretty good fight" Naomi said defensively.

Laughing Yumi brushed off her pants, "Thanks Naomi."

"Well what do you think Ulrich?" Odd asked his eyes shifting over to me.

"I'd say she's got a pretty good chance getting in, even if I don't face her" I replied truthfully. "If she doesn't make it I'll sort of wonder how Naomi got in."

"Hey" Naomi wined. "That was mean Ulrich."

She smiled.

"Ha, ha" I sighed.

"Okay then" Odd stood up, "Time for food."

"Odd, always thinking with his stomach" Naomi grinned.

"Hey, that's the walking stomach to you" Odd laughed.

"Whatever, let's just go to dinner" I interrupted.

"I'm good with that" Odd agreed.

"What about me?"

I turned looking at Yumi.

She was trying out tomorrow right? And Sensei already knew she was here so what harm could it do.

"You have to eat right" Naomi beat me to it.

"And Sensei already knows you're here so it's not like it'll blow your cover or anything" Odd added.

"So what's the point of hiding you" I finished.

"Well first we have to shower and change" Naomi reminded us. "Because I am not being seem by half the school sweaty and gross."

"Naomi the whole school has already seen you sweaty and gross" Odd said.

"Well… not at dinner they, um, haven't" Naomi stuttered.

"Fine you girls go shower and stuff and we'll meet you in twenty" I offered grabbing my bag from the bleachers.

"Good for me" Yumi said.

"Me too."

"Just hurry cuz I'm starving" Odd grounded.

"See you in twenty" Naomi shouted as she and Yumi walked out the gym doors and started toward Naomi's, well I guess their, dorm room.

"She's good" Odd said the second the door closed.

He snatched his bag off the floor.

"I know" I admitted, "And she's never even had any training."

"She's obviously a natural."

"Obviously."

"Are we having training tomorrow morning? I mean with Yumi here it might be a little hard for Naomi to get away unnoticed."

"Tomorrow we won't have enough time. Naomi's is going to have to get Yumi a practice robe and she'll probably be showing her around the school and signing her up in administration after the match" I explained.

"K, so you want me to tell Nae later?" he questioned using his nickname for Naomi.

"Yeah, sure" I answered as we started for the door.

I turned off the lights in the gym and locking the door, we started for our dorm.

As we started up the stair to the second floor of the housing building Odd laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Yumi's pretty cute."

What!

"Odd you're dating Naomi! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't ask Naomi out unless you intended on going out with her until you truly didn't like her anymore! Not until you see a cuter girl!"

He couldn't do this to Naomi! Especially just because he thought her fake cousin was cuter!

"Chill dude, I'm not gonna brake up with Nae. I was talking about for you."

That was an even stupider idea. I'd just met Yumi and Odd knew I didn't fall for a girl in two days.

"Odd I just met Yumi. I'm not like you. I haven't suddenly fallen for her. I don't even know her well enough to like her yet" then I realized my mistake.

"Yet" Odd smiled. "So you do think she's cute.

"What do you want me to say 'no, she's ugly'?"

"Well that would be lying" Odd grinned

"Yes, I think she's cute, happy?"

"I'd have preferred you say hot but I don't think I've ever heard you say that I'll let it slide this time."

"Whatever."

Yeah Yumi was pretty, any guy could see that.

She was tall for a fifteen year old probably five-six about two inches shorter than me.

Her hair was cut short and was beautifully black, her eyes a midnight brown even her skin was perfect, white and creamy.

Woah, did I just think that?

"Okay lover boy come back to planet Earth" Odd said waving his hand in front of my face.

Shaking my head I muttered "Shut up."

Odd chuckled.

"Might as well admit you like her. I saw you flirting with her while you had her up against the wall."

He smiled holding in a laugh.

What is he- oh God!

"Odd you perv."

He let out his laugh.

"What is wrong with you? Is your head like nailed in the gutter?" I practically shouted.

"Chill out Ulrich I didn't intend on saying that. I didn't even realize I said it until it came out"

"Whatever, Odd."

"You're no fun anymore" Odd mumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest pouting.

I smiled.

That was Odd for you.

**Yes this wasn't a very good chapter but I've been getting kinda bored with this story. I'm not saying I'm gonna stop or anything I'm just waiting to write the good part, which sadly doesn't come for a while. I'm really sorry this took so long to get up and I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter up fast. Merry Christmas everybody!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Ready

**Okay I just figured out that my spell check for some reason was set to French which pretty much explains all the bad spelling and grammar. Sorry about that everyone. **

**So I got this up faster than the last chapter, pretty much because some of it is from Code: Ninja and it's not very long. Kinda a filler 'cause next chapter there's the big fight scene! Yeah!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko! If I did there would be much more YxU fluff and I wouldn't have ended with only four seasons! Okay so we get that I don't own it now? GOOD!**

**The Fight of Fire**

**Chapter Seven: Getting Ready**

It was twelve thirty the next day when Ulrich came and got me from Naomi's room.

"Sensei wants you in the gym now. And we got lucky, I'm facing you" he said.

"So what happens? Do we just fight? There's like rules and stuff right?" I asked pulling the door closed and locking it.

"Pretty much as soon as you pin me for three second the match is over. The only real rules are not to like, try and kill your opponent" He explained.

"Got it."

"And I'm thinking we try and make the match at least five minutes. I don't wanna ruin my reputation. Sensei knows that I go kinda easy on the new kids but if I let you pin me in ten seconds he's either gonna think I'm letting you win-"

"Which you are" I added.

He smiled.

"Or that you're some amazing fighter that he needs to get more information on."

"And we don't want that."

"Exactly" he agreed.

When we reached the gym Ulrich held the door open for me and showed me to the girl's locker room.

Handing me a slip of paper he said, "This locker has your fighting costume in it and your weapon. Make sure everything's in there, change, then come on out."

"Wait, fighting costume? Weapon? What kind of fight is this?"

"Naomi didn't tell you? When we have exams and big test we have to wear our fighting outfits. Sensei says it's for safety precautions because most of it's padded. So far no one's gotten any serious injuries from the weapons. None of them are very sharp. My katana can barely penetrate skin."

"What weapon do I get?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen your outfit yet either so it's a surprise for me too."

I smiled.

"Okay, so that's about it."

I laughed. "Alright then, I'll see you in ten."

Pushing the door to the girl's locker room open I waved to Ulrich and stepped in.

I caught him wave seconds before the door closed.

Opening up the piece of paper I read the numbers.

_Locker #37 Combination 15-5-52._

Finding the locker, I twisted the combination and pulled it open.

Inside was a mixture of different colored materials and two fans.

I pulled out one of the fans first.

The design was beautiful. The papered weapon was half pink and white with small flowers.

The ends were ridged and sharp but not sharp enough to do much damage.

Placing the fan and its partner on a nearby bench I pulled the rest of the costume out.

My outfit was styled after a red and black kimono, except the skirt was shorter. With a yellow obi,it was something you'd never expect me to wear. The sleeves were cut short and replaced by tighter white pieces of material.

Along with the outfit black thigh-high boots and red leggings were left in the locker.

I slid into the kimono and expertly tied the obi.

Pulling the leggings on, I slipped the boots over them and laced them up.

Next, I pulled my hair back. Since it was too short to put all of it up into a pony tail I pulled as much as I could atop my head and left the rest hanging.

Lastly, and I couldn't believe it, there was face make up.

I brushed white rice power over my neck and face leaving a W shaped section on my neck without it. I added a light touch of blush and painted part of my lips red.

Picking up the fans I carefully placed them inside my obi pouch.

I put my other clothes into the open locker and shut it closing the lock and twisting the dial.

All ready, I walked over to the exit and opened the door stepping into the gymnasium.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I pulled out my fighting outfit.

I was sure Yumi felt the same as I had when I'd received mine.

When I'd been told we had to wear special clothes while fighting for exams I'd expected the normal ninja wear, an all black outfit with mask and weapons of all sorts.

Those fantasies had been killed when I first opened this locker a few years ago.

The outfit I'd been made to wear was styled to look like a Japanese samurai battle suit, but without most of the armor.

Along with it there was a matching yellow headband, brownish gray sandals and cream colored tabi.

The shirt was yellow and brown with short sleeves and a green belt. Elbow high brown gloves were fastened onto the sleeves and pair of fitting brown shorts completed the outfit.

Like all other students, my weapon had been chosen for me based on my skills in training.

Because I had a lot of upper body strength and fast reflexes Sensei had picked a katana as my fighting tool.

Slipping into the outfit, I fastened the sword onto my side and tied my headband securely to my head pulling some of my hair back in the process.

After fastening the sandals tightly to my feet I checked myself over in the mirror.

Nothing was hanging loose and everything seemed to be in place.

Shoving all my remaining clothes into my locker, I pulled my katana out of its scabbard and admired the sword like I sometimes do.

I lightly pulled my fingers across the engraved saying on the blade.

From afar and also in battle it was hard to make out.

The saying was one famous throughout my family and had been passed down through the Stern men for years.

Written in German across the top of the blade was 'Phasenleben mit Mut'.

In English this was roughly translated into 'Live Life with Courage'.

I smiled remembering my father repeating this phrase constantly to my brothers and myself when we were young.

Sliding my katana back into its place I pulled on my headband again and walked over to the exit.

Pulling the door open I entered into the gym.


End file.
